Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 1.
This is the first part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *(the VCI 1986 music plays with the title showing Andrew Smith Studios Presents a Parody of Rayman's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. The scene goes to the Thomas's Dream Team title) *Narrator: This is the story of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. You can read along with me in the three films and find out what happens in Thomas's All New Animated Series, after we've finished narrating Thomas 2, Railway Trouble, and Puffa Steam Train on Rails. Whenever you hear this sound... *(wink!) *Narrator: ...it's time for you to turn the page. *(the scene then opens to the island of Sodor being attacked by Devious Diesel, Dennis, Paxton, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus) *Narrator: Panic in the chamber of the engines and the Sodor council. Devious Diesel and his minions, from deep in space, have arrived, determined to conquer and enslave their world. *(Thomas hears a braying sound, takes out a ladder, and climbs to take a look over the other side) *Devious Diesel: Come on, ya blokes. Keep it movin'! Lively there now. We ain't got all night! *(Diesel, Dennis, Paton, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus are loading some seven frightened donkeys named Courage, Gwen, Amy Rose, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother, two pigs named Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig, a fox named Tails, Croc, a green crocodile, a purple dragon, Spyro, a rabbit, Roger Rabbit, and a splendid red cat named James, who are braying and crying for their parents) *Thomas: Where are all those slaves coming from? *Devious Diesel: Come on, come on! Let's hae another! *(Dennis pulls a frightened bird named Coco toward Diesel) *Devious Diesel: And whit's yer name? *Coco: Coco coco coco. *Devious Diesel: Okay, ya'll do. In you go. *(Diesel rips the clothes off Coco and throws her into a crate with two dogs named Roobarb and Dog, and three cats named Custard, Cat, and Tom) *Devious Diesel: Ya will soon bring a nice price. *(sinister laugh) *Devious Diesel: Alright, next! *(a frightened purple monkey, wearing a white bikini with red lovehearts, is brought out) *Devious Diesel: And what may yer name be? *Monkey: Princess Lady. *Devious Diesel: Hmm... So ya can talk, eh? *Lady: Y-yes, Sir. I want to go home to my parents. *Devious Diesel: Take her back! She can still talk! *(Diesel snatches Lady and throws her away. Paxton opens up a gate to a pen with Jerry, a brown mouse, a green dinosaur named Yoshi, a pink pig called Digon, a fat and ugly goose with notes, Ergo the Maginificent, and four Hanna Barbera dogs named Scooby Doo, Goober, Dynomutt, and Astro. Lady and the others then begin to protest by begging and pleading) *Lady: Please, please. I don't want to be a monkey. Let me out of here! *(the shadow of Devious Diesel comes up toward Lady and the others and cracks his whip) *Devious Diesel: QUIET! *(Diesel cracks his whip, scaring the heroes, who are now a monkey, mouse, dinosaur, pig, goose, and dogs) *Devious Diesel: Ya kids have had some fun. Now, pay fur it. *Thomas: Kids?! So that's them! TILLIE! *(Thomas climbs back down the ladder and runs back to warn Tillie) *Emily: Ha! To hear that engine talk... *(Emily takes a sip of her beer) *Emily: ...you'd think something was gonna happen to us. *(Emily suddenly springs out fairy ears all of a sudden. Molly gasps as Edward turns round. Tillie, seeing this beer, which had an effect in it, pushes her coke aside) *Emily: Conscience?! Ah, phooey! *(Emily strikes a ball and sprouts out a fairy's tail. Harold's mouth falls down, but a shocked Belle tosses her cigar away, and a scared Tillie then throws her food away) *Emily: Where does he get that stuff? *(A flashback goes to Thomas) *Thomas: How do you ever expect to be a real girl?! *(Emily strikes another ball as her blonde hair changes to purple and her ponytail dissapears) *Emily: What does he think I look like? *(Emily turns around, but grabs her pipe, and shows everybody that her head is now a Ly the Fairy's one) *Emily: A fairy?! *Edward: Oh! *(Emily puts her pipe in her mouth) *Tillie: You sure are! *(Tillie laughs, but suddenly brays in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth in shock. Toad's mouth falls down) *Emily: Hey, you laugh like a donkey! *(Emily laughs, but then begins to bray too, then also covers her mouth to stop. Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand gasp in shock) *Emily: Did that come out of me?! *(Percy gulps) *Percy: Yeeess! *(Emily feels her back, feeling that she has tail, and grabs it) *Emily: Oh! *(Emily feels her face) *Emily: Huh? *(Emily feels that her hair has changed until she finally tugs at her ears) *Emily: What the--? What's going on?! *(Percy takes out Emily's glass mirror and shows Emily her reflection. She looks into it, but sees that she is turning into Ly the Fairy, and screams in terror. Percy, dropping Emily's glass mirror and breaking it into pieces, Henry, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand all scream together. Emily runs around and Tillie watches with worry) *Emily: I've been double-crossed! Help, help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! HELP! *(Emily gets on her knees in front of Tillie and the others, and begs to them for help, but grabs by the collar, then shakes her up and down) *Emily: Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal, will you? Call that engine, or call anybody, I mean! *(Emily lets go off Tillie as her hands close up and become hooves, causing Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, to back away, scared. Tillie, Duck, and Oliver gasp in shock, and back away too) *Emily: Mama?! MA--AA-A-MA-AA-A!!!! *(in the shadow, Emily is forced on all fours, and having turned into a complete Ly the Fairy, starts to wreck the whole place, but also begins to bray uncontrolably. Tillie runs away and hides under a chair) *Henry: Oh no! *(Edward and Molly yell, and run away, but also hide behind a couch) *Molly: Oh, it's coming! *(Emily wrecks the whole place by breaking a glass mirror with Tillie watching in shock. But when Emily leaves braying wildly, having ripped off her bespin clothes, and wearing white clothes with purple swirls and stripes, Tillie suddenly sprouts out brown donkey ears and grabs them in surprise) *Whiff: Tillie's turning into a donkey! *Tillie: Oh, what's happening? *(Thomas races to the rescue) *Thomas: I hope I'm not too late. *Tillie: What will I do?! *(Tillie sprouts out a brown donkey tail all of a sudden and grabs its end) *Tillie: Oh! *(Thomas races into the pool hall, picks up a lightsaber and a pistol gun, and finally finds Tillie) *Thomas: Tillie! *(Tillie races up to Thomas with worry) *Tillie: Thomas! Oh, Thomas! Help! *Thomas: Quick, Tillie! The kids! They're slaves! They're all animals! What?! You too? *(Tillie nods as Thomas grabs her by the hand) *Thomas: Come on, quick. Before you get any worse. *(Our heroes run out of the pool hall, leaving Emily to get captured, and be held in the Stirling engine's glade. They run up the walls surrounding the island) *Thomas: This way, guys. It's our only way out. Everybody, move it. *(Thomas and the others climb high up the walls until they come to the edge of a reverse's waterfall) *Thomas: Hurry up. Umph. Or else they'll see us. You've got to jump. *(The heroes leap off the edge, and dive into the sea, but swim away to the mainland, then manage to escape) *Narrator: The time for combat has come. Volunteers form small resistance groups and throw themselves into battle with the evil aggressors. *Thomas: Me and my friend Edward have travelled to the edge of The Great Forest, where the highest number of pirates are located. *Narrator: Thomas jumped off a tree and activated his helicopter for a soft landing in the middle of a thicket of bushes) *Thomas: The Pirates are coming straight at us, Edward. *Narrator: Cried Thomas to his friend. *Thomas: Get ready! *Edward: We've got to save the world from those pirates. *Tillie: Yes, but how? *Narrator: The earth suddenly began to tremble...Several trees collapsed, creating a passageway for an army of robots. *Thomas: Have faith and never give up hope. *(The robots activate their red lightsabers and begin attacking Thomas, Tillie, and Edward) *Stanley: Look out! We're under attack! *Narrator: The Battle began! Thomas leaped into action, sending metal monsters flying with his powerful energy spheres. *(Thomas and Edward's lightsabers spring to life, as Tillie runs away for cover. Henry springs his lightsaber to life and charges at the robot pirates) *Bash: Let's-a-go! *Dash: Okie dokie. *(Bash and Dash activate their lightsabers and race at the pirates) *Ferdinand: LET'S CHARGE! *(Ferdinand, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Whiff, Harold, Percy, Stanley, Toad, and Toby charge at the pirates) *Tillie: Quick, over there! *(Thomas begins to battle Diesel 10, who slashes at him, but is unable to carry the blow, and ends up swinging back at Thomas, who dodges baldly. As Diesel 10 swings his lightsaber on the ground, Thomas whacks him on the head, pushing him backwards as Tillie escapes. As Thomas and Diesel 10 fight some more, Thomas finally defeats Diesel 10 by slashing his arm and leg off, causing him to fall to the ground. Thomas switches off his lightsaber) *Narrator: A little later, Edward, trembling with fright, desperately tried to make the robots rust up by creating little rain storms over their heads. One of them, creaking horribly, crashed to the ground. *(Edward fights Smudger, who tries to slash the weapon out of his hand, but loses his own weapon, and is force pushed by Edward, who throws his lightsaber at his arm, cutting it off, and force grabbing it to retrieve it, before switching it off) *Thomas: Not bad, huh, Edward?! shouted Thomas with a smile. *Edward: Thanks, Thomas! *Narrator: Edward answered. *Thomas: You're welcome! *Narrator: Thomas called back, but suddenly saw the strained face of Emily, who had appeared in his mind to help him, but began in a weary voice. *Emily: Thomas... The pirates have broken the heart of the world. The energy has scattered. Other than Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured... *Narrator: Shocked by Emily's terrible news of her screaming, Thomas was surprised by Paxton, who tied him with a noose of rope in the crook of his pole. *Thomas: Huh? *Paxton: Gotcha!! *Narrator: Paxton cried. Thomas tried to create a new energy sphere in the palm of his hand, but was horrified to no avail, and realized the destruction of the Primordial Core had taken away all of his powers... *Thomas: My powers! Oh no! What will I do?! *Narrator: Desparate, he shouted to his friend... *Thomas: Go on, Edward. They've got me, my friend. It's all up with me, save yourself! *Edward: But...but...what about you, Thomas?! I can't leave you alone! You'll get seruiously hurt! *Thomas: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go find Emily, she'll tell you what to do! There's no time to lose! Please hurry! *Narrator: After a moment of hesitation, Globox dodges between the feet of the robots, and plunges into the high grass. *(Edward sadly obeys and flees while Paxton takes Thomas to see Diesel) *Narrator: An evil laugh reverberated. Thomas turned and saw the leader of the Pirates, Captain Diesel. *Devious Diesel: Now that I have you, Thomas, you'll soon be my most obedient slave ever. *Narrator: Thomas tried to free himself, but was still tightened around by the iron grip of Paxton. He cast a dark look at Diesel and shouted defiantly. *Thomas: It's not over yet, Diesel. I'll find a way to escape, and then I'll make you wish you'd never been born. You'll soon be sorry! I know you will! *Devious Diesel: You know what I think that is? I think that's good if Paxton agrees with me! I'd like to see him try and escape! Take him to the prison ship, Paxton, and lock him up. *Paxton: With pleasure, boss. *Narrator: Meanwhile, Edward was still hurrying to get Thomas a silver lum. Suddenly, he noticed a horse, and rode on him to escape the pirates. *Edward: Yippee! Edward triumphs again. *Narrator: After hitching a ride, Edward saw a most vulernable motor car, but crashed it into a ditch, and ran away toward a train station. *Edward: A ticket, please. First class. *Harold: That will be a fortune. *Edward: Um... *Harold: A fortune, lad! A fortune! *Edward: Oh, excuse me, but I seem to have left my wallet behind. So just give me ticket, please, and I'll send the money on tomorrow. *(Harold chuckles) *Harold: I guess you're well known in these parts. So, stand away from the window, boy. You'll hold up even more passengers. *(Edward sighs and walks away to the front of the train) *Edward: Oh, this is tragedy about Thomas. Whatever am I going to do? *Duck: Hello, lad. What's the trouble? *Edward: Oh, sir. I'm a poor young boy. I've lost all my money, but can't pay for a ticket, and must get home tonight. Oh dear. Oh dear. *Oliver: Oh, that's a very bad thing, isn't it? *Edward: Yes, and I'm all alone, but with my neighbours. Oh, the poor innocent kids! Playing with matches, and having fun! Oh, please do help me, kind Sirs! *Duck: I'll tell you what. If you agree to be the supporter of this train, we'll give you a ride on our engine. *Edward: Oh, thank you! You're both too kind! I really should not have left Thomas, but I must intend to help him! *Oliver: Huh? *Edward: Oh, yes, right, let's start now. *(Stepney waves his flag and blows his whistle after all the passengers are on board as Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828 whistles in cheerful response and sets off through the countryside) *Dennis: Edward has escaped! Read all about it! Do you copy that? Let's go after him! *Edward: Thank you, dear kind sirs. As soon as I get back, I'll do anyone cost for all steam engines. You will have all of your really useful engines on the island of Sodor. *Duck: My advice is hold on tight, please. *(Duck and Oliver begin to pile on more coal from the coal tender into the boiler as the engine begins to go faster and faster) *Edward: Go on. Faster. *(The engine picks up more speed and speeds faster and faster through the countryside like a fast speeding bullet. Edward laughs and cheers as he blows the whistle with excitement) *Edward: When I finally get to Emily's hideout, she will give a silver lum, and I will take it to Thomas, and we'll both escape the prison ship. *(A whistle blows from a distance) *Oliver: What's that whistle? *(Duck and Oliver lean over the side of No. 828, only to find that another engine is behind them) *Duck: I don't understand this. We're the last train running on this line tonight, but it looks if there's another one right behind us! *(The engine chasing Duck and Oliver is Ivatt Class 2mt No. 46512 E.V. Cooper Engineer) *Oliver: I guess it's the very curious people. And it seems like it's crowded with pursuers waving and shouting us to stop the train. *Narrator: As Edward leaned over the side of 828, he saw the most amazing shock of all. A single engine on 828's rails was carrying Duncan, Dennis, Paxton, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus, who were waving with shotguns and walking sticks and shouting at the crew to stop the train. Edward got on his knees and begged to Duck and Oliver. *Edward: Save me, Mr. Engine Driver, I'll confess everything. I'll confess everything, Mr. Fireman. I'm not a young boy that I used to be, but have a child named Percy, and a wife named Molly. I'm also known as Edward the Blue Engine. *Duck and Oliver: Edward the Blue Engine?! *Edward: A very poor scaredy cat engine Edward of Sodor. I've just escaped from the robot pirates. *Duck: Escaped, have you? What are you trying to do? *Edward: Well, you see, I only left Thomas, who was captured by Diesel. He told me to find Emily to get him a silver lum, but I was only trying to help him out, really. *Oliver: We've rights we've got to turn you in. You are really useful. I guess the sight of getting captured makes us soft hearted. Now cheer up, Edward, we'll go full speed to beat them yet! *Edward: Let's go for it! *(828 begins going faster and faster as Duck and Oliver start adding more coal into the furness) *Duncan: Pull up! Stop the train! Turn around! And stop right now! *Narrator: As 828 rattled toward a bridge, E.V. Cooper Engineer finally caught up. *Duck: They're gaining on us! Look, there's only one thing to do about it. Here's the bridge coming, lad. Climb up, jump, and grab on. *(Edward gets up on the roof) *Oliver: Right. Get ready, Edward. Jump. Jump! *Narrator: Edward leaped onto the bridge, grabbed hold, pulled himself up, and hid for cover. And as both engines whistled away into the night, he raced off to Emily's hideout to get Thomas a silver lum, and laughed with joy when Emily gave him a silver lum. *Emily: Take good care of this, Edward. *Edward: Okay, I will. *(Edward walks out from Emily's hideout, but screams when is caught by Paxton, who throws a nouse of rope in the crook of his pole, and takes him away to the Prison Ship) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) * It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) * lightsaberpulse * ltsaberbodyhit01 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit02 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit05 * ltsaberhit06 * ltsaberhit07 * ltsaberhit12 * ltsaberhit14 * ltsaberhit15 * tsaberlp01 * ltsaberhit * ltsaberoff01 * ltsaberon01 * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * ltsaberswing03 * ltsaberswing04 * ltsaberswing05 * ltsaberswing06 * ltsaberswing07 * ltsaberswing08 * ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) * bcfire01 * bcfire02 * concuss1 * concuss5 * pistol-1 * pistout1 * probedroidgun01 * railchargearm01 * railchargeattach * railchargeempty01 * railchargefire01 * railchargefly01 * remotefire01 * repeat-1 * reptrrico01 * sprobegun01 * trprout * trprsht1 * trprsht2 * turret-1 * wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) * i00s101z * i00s102z * i00s103z * i00s105z * i00s106z * i00s107z * i00s108z * i00s110z * i00s111z * i00s112z * i00s113z * i00s114z * i00s115z * i00s116z * i00s117z * i00s118z * i00s119z * i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) * i00s121z * i00s122z * i00s123z * i00s124z * i00s125z * i00s127z * i00s128z * i00s129z * i00s130z * i00s131z * i00s132z * i00s202z * i00s203z * i00s204z * i00s205z * i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) * forceabsorb02 * forceblind01 * forcedestruct01 * forcedestruct02 * forcedsight01 * forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) * forcegrip01 * forcehealing01 * forcejump01 * forcejump02 * forcelightnin01 * forcelitning02 * forcepersuas01 * forcepersuas02 * forceprotect01 * forceprotect02 * forcepull01 * forcesee01 * forcesee02 * forcespeed01 * forcespeed02 * forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) * Cartoon Sounds * Human Sounds * Animals * Brakes * Trains * Cars * and more (Train Sounds) * Sir Lamiel * 1638 * 2857 * 2968 * 3205 * City of Truro * Mallard * Flying Scotsman * Warrior * Nunney Castle * Defiant * 5407 * 5572 * Kolhapur * 5619 * 5775 * King George V * King Edward 1 * Princess Elizabeth * Witherslack Hall * Burton Agnes Hall * 7752 * Bradley Manor * Hinton Manor * 9466 * 257 Squadron * City of Wells * Swanage * Clan Line * 44932 * Bahamas * 46441 * 48773 * Union of South Africa * Blue Peter * Britannia * Duke of Gloucester * 75069 * 80079 Music * Teensies * Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship * Dark Swamp * Pyscho Spider * Infiltrating the Fortress * In Jano's Jaws * Pirates! Part 1 * The Top of the World * Pirates! Part 2 * A Ray of Hope * Pirates! Part 3 * The Precipice - Insane Warship * Umber's Sacrifice * Skiing Across The Marshes * Pirate Machineary - Reprise * Where's Daddy Globox? * The Woods of Light - First Dawn * Pirates! Part 4 * Ly the Fairy * Freeing the Slaves * Obtaining the Mask Voice Actors * Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) * Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) * Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) * Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) * James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) * Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) * Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) * Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) * Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) * Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) * Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) * Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) * Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) * S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) * The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) * Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) * Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) * Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) * Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94